stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Elric
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | image2 = | caption2 = | player = | insignia1 = }}Elric was a Starfleet officer and Captain in the early 25th century who was plagued by the loss of his crew to the hands of the Na'kuhl. ( ) History Sometime in 2410, Elric's ship was in battle with Na'kuhl ships where he threw his ship into near-destruction, successfully stopping them. Though his crew was lost in this altercation, he was not blamed by Starfleet. (Page 42, 63, 67) Afterwards, Elric was in a holding-pattern aboard Earth Spacedock. There, he was given orders to assist Captains Jade and an alternate universe Nat in stopping an invasion from the mirror universe. (Page 43) When Elric met with Jade in Spacedock's Infirmary, he and Nat discovered odd telekinetic powers coming from Captain Jade. When the present Doctor realized this, he attempted to kidnap Captain Jade. Elric stood as backup until the Doctor, admitting to be working for Admiral Leeta, was incapacitated. After the incident, Ensign Graff Sandara brought a highly secured PADD to the Infirmary which Elric as able to break. (Page 50) Upon analyzing its data, Elric determined it was describing an ancient artifact which included a medallion recovered from The Infamous, not too long ago. (Page 51) When it was decided to meet on the USS Lexington, Elric made a quick stop to Storage Locker 38 to retrieve the medallion. In his attempt to transport to the appointed meeting, he was, instead, transported away by an unknown source. (Page 52-53) Elric later found himself transported into the holding cell of a Terran Empire ship. (Page 54) When raiding the Bridge, he discovered it was empty and that the ship was headed to Leora IV. His mirror counterpart appeared on viewscreen and gave him the ship to pursue the data Elric received from Admiral Quinn. (Page 56) After acquiring permission from Admiral Quinn to continue, Elric beamed to Leora IV where he talked with archaeologists and, upon exploring nearby ruins on his own, fell into a sunken hole in the ground that would deposit him into the planet's underground caves. (Pages 57-60) With the help of an android-spider named Zeta, Elric discovered a subterranean ancient and abandoned El-Aurian city. There, the two were attacked by mugato-looking beasts and also found an El-Aurian artifact with space-time properties able to amplify the powers of the medallion. (Pages 60-61) Returning to Earth Spacedock, Elric was placed as part of the command staff in Operations where he planned to use the medallion to stop the Q-powered changeling of Admiral Nat Wallace. In addition, he planned to use the medallion and artifact to repair nearby space, broken down by a Borg attack. (Pages 63-64) While visiting Deck 47, Elric's medallion was momentarily stolen by Claire, who Elric soon caught and had apprehended. (Page 65) When he tried to use the medallion and box aboard the ISS Amaterasu to repair local space, he realized he had fakes. (Page 66) Upon an attempt to investigate, Commander Reeve reported that Claire had escaped. Speaking with Vitah, Elric was pointed to Club 47 to find Claire. (Page 67) While there, he was forced to shoot a tribble which was being assimilated by nanoprobes; a symptom of a sudden greater threat to Spacedock. (Page 68) With Spacedock on lockdown from a Borg nanoprobe infection, Elric headed toward Deck 65 to prepare a reserve of omicron particles for phaser rifle attachments and, along with a team of Omega Operatives, was forced to fight Borg along the way. With Zeta discovering the station's power loss being caused at its Main Reactor, the group decided to make their way down to it. (Page 68-70) Background information *Elric was named after from . Elric Elric Elric Elric